Nine's Book Club
by fallenbutterflies
Summary: Sakura was asked read: blackmailed to join the new instituted book club at school. Trouble is, the club is only a front used by the school's infamous gang, Nine. "What were you thinking, Jiraiya? ...Never mind. I don't wanna know." Sakura-centric


**Disclaimer:** I-ay don't-ay own-ay Naruto-ay.

-x

**Prologue:** No, I don't like trick questions. Is this a trick question?

-x

-x

-x

"Did you hear? There's a new club-"

"Yeah, a book club-"

"I heard that the _Nine_ members joined-"

"What was the principal thinking?"

"Dude, you _don't _wanna know-"

"Haha, yeah."

"Why are they even called _Nine_?"

"Ooh! Are they named after that musical-"

"That animated movie-"

"Cats-"

"That horror movie- wait, what? _Cats_?"

"You know, how cats have nine lives and stuff?"

"Nah. I don't know. Maybe-"

"Wow, they're named after cats!"

"Haha, cats!"

"But why?"

"...Guys, maybe they're called _Nine_ because there are _nine_ of them."

"Hm..."

"That's…That's possible-"

"Makes sense!"

"Dude, why didn't _I _think of that?"

"Man, Sakura, you're so smart!"

"But, is that the real reason why?"

"Yeah, I mean, they might call themselves _Nine _because of that musical-"

"Or that animated movie-"

"Or cats!"

"Haha, they're named after cats!"

"Argh. Why don't you ask them yourselves?"

"...Good idea-"

"_In your own time._ This is the Science Club, not the Gossip Club."

"But-"

"Now, since Ms. Anko isn't here, I'll just have to start the experiment…"

-x

-x

-x

"Jiraiya, what were you _**thinking**_?"

"_Well_, I was thinking about-"

"Never mind. I can't believe you let _Nine_ create a club-"

"They said it was a book club!"

"_Of course _they would say it was a book club, you idiot! Why did you fall for it?"

"Because they said it was a book club!"

"…Jiraiya, listen to me. They're_ Nine_. You know what they're like; you were in it when you were a kid."

"Hehe, those were good times…"

"_Now_ do you realize? It's not a book club-"

"But Kakashi's with them- Oh."

"You let _Kakashi_ be the _supervisor_ for their _club_?! Are you _insane_?!"

"Look, Tsunade, listen. We just need a spy-"

"Don't go all James Bond on me!"

"Calm down! We'll have someone join the club because see, it says here, an official club needs ten students, right?"

"…I'm listening."

"So…we make someone join. They'll have to report _Nine_'s behavior to us while making sure that the book club remains a book club. But that will mean we need someone who can effectively reinforce the rules. Someone assertive…maybe aggressive, that will work too. Someone who doesn't easily back down and can keep pubescent boys in line. Someone-"

"Shut up, Jiraiya. I think I have the perfect someone."

-x

-x

-x

"Tsunade, what is it?"

"It's _Ms._ Tsunade to you, Haruno-san."

"Shut up. I can't believe you pulled me out of Science Club for this. Whatever 'this' is."

"Have you heard of the new book club-"

"By _Nine_? Yeah, pretty much everyone in Science Club was talking about it."

"Excluding you, I presume?"

"Of course…wait, was that a trick question?"

"Don't worry Sakura, I know you don't like trick questions-"

"Damn right I don't-"

"But the thing is, Jiraiya, being the idiot that he is, approved the club without thinking-"

"No surprise there-"

"Let me finish, Sakura. He approved the club without thinking. Now, in this rule book, it says that for a club to be official, they have to have at least ten students and, as you may have noticed, since there are only nine of them-"

"The club's unofficial."

"Correct. And-"

"And you need a spy to tell you how they're behaving and making sure that the book club remains a book club and doesn't discreetly change to, say, Gamble Club or something equally stupid."

"…Right. Sakura, are you psychic?"

"…Na. Shizune overheard and told me."

"Well, since you pretty much know what you should do, here's your permission slip to change clubs-"

"Wait, hold up- who said I was changing clubs?"

"Uh,_ I_ did."

"Well, I'm not. Science Club is awesome-"

"Huh. Whatever floats your boat-"

"Isn't that phrase a little too young for you?"

"Sakura, I'm losing my patience."

"That makes two of us-"

"You're changing clubs and that's final!"

"Well, screw that!"

"_Haruno Sakura_, unless you want your impeccable report card to be marred by a lot of detentions, you _will_ join the Book Club."

"...Fine."

"Good. You're dismissed. Oh, don't forget your permission slip."

"...Screw you."

-x

-x

-x

**AN:**  
I just thought I'd try something new.  
I'm running out of ideas for Crossing Bridges...  
So until I have new ideas for that fic, I'll continue this-  
That is, if you guys like it.  
Please review and tell me what you think :)  
Thanks.  
I appreciate it.

Oh, and if you can't understand something, please feel free to ask.  
This is just the prologue.  
The whole thing won't be just dialogues (I hope)


End file.
